


A Mate's Call

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Pack Dynamics, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has found his mate, and he is more then persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mate's Call

**Author's Note:**

> So my favorite book series is the Mercy Thompson series. It deal primarily with werewolves, but also has far, witches, vampire, ghosts, etc. anyway, it’s fucking awesome. I was rereading it the other day and had this idea to apply the idea of the series to Marvel, manly Bucky and Jemma. One thing to keep in mine is that the characters don’t have there powers, costumes, robotic suits like in the movies. The main Avenger’s character and those from Agents of Shield are just your normal werewolves.

Bucky knows that Jemma isn’t a very strong wolf. She isn’t submissive though. There is something dominant about her that rubs other dominant males the wrong way. It has less to do with her strength and more to do with her knowledge. Not only is she pack doctor, but she's a brilliant scientist who doesn't like to be questioned. She knows she’s smart. 

But above of all she is his.

It happened by chance. He had been rogue for decades, unsure of who he was due to a curse from a witch long ago. A witch eventually destroyed by one wolf stronger then even Bucky, Steve, his best friend.

They’d both been turned during WWII, and had never left each other side, until he took the curse meant for Steve upon himself and he was left for dead.

Not dead though, he was remade as an assassin, an assassin for the vampires who loved having a werewolf under their thumb.

And when he was pulled from their clutches he was shipped off to Fury, the Alpha of Alpha’s, and that’s where he met her, Jemma. That’s where it hit him. ‘Mine’, he’d thought immediately.

Her resistance to his claim had been weak. Jemma Simmons refused to believe that mating could be done at first site, even if she was a scientist, but some things could not be denied, and he wanted her for himself, and he had qualms making sure everyone in Fury’s pack knew that. To hell with them all.They’d respect his threat or they could fight him for her. She was his.

The lucky thing was that as much as she fought him her wolf was quick to come around. There was no fighting the bond between them. Jemma was his, and he was more then happy to be hers.

She calmed his beast, a wild animal that constantly fought against the cage Bucky had placed him in. He was a killer, an assassin, and he was important to Fury.

But for Jemma, the wolf settled, it ached for her.

“You fool,” she whispered one day with tears in her eyes and slid her hands over his dark fur as he collapsed in a heap. “You stupid fool.”

“Jemma should you really…” Fitz began, a submissive wolf glued to Jemma’s side as always.

“Shut it Fitz, I can do what I want.” She told him, but her words weren't harsh.

The wolf knew she was right, she could do what she wanted. She had accepted a long time ago that he had claimed her as his own.

She bowed her head against his faced and sighed. “You have to trust me.”

His wolf only lifted his snout, rubbing it against her cheek in affection. 

When she rebroke the leg he didn’t react, refusing to cause her more pain by seeing his own. That didn’t stop him from panting after she pulled the silver bullet free.

“Is there something you want me-.” Fitz asked as he yanked the gloves off.

“No,” she whispered and kept her eyes on the blue eyes of the wolf. “It’s fine.”

Then in no time it was only them. She retreated for a time, but he knew she was coming back. He could smell her worry and concern. She wouldn’t leave him.

Minutes later she came back with fresh raw meat, bloody and ready to be devoured. He pushed onto one leg and snapped his jaws around the meat, quickly swallowing it and then moved to the next. 

When he was done he rested his head on the floor, sighing in content. Jemma removed the plate and came to him to sit. Hesitantly she reached out and brushed her hand over his fur.

It was her touch the wolf ached for. It was the thought of her changed, running with him, next to him, always at his side. 

Then she stood again, and he lifted his head. The wolf wouldn’t let her leave, not yet.

“Stay, it’s fine.”

He paused for a moment, and then settled. As always his eyes watched her. She grabbed her coat and brought it with her towards him and threw it on the ground. In no time she was curled against his belly, head resting on his unharmed rib. It was just her care that the wolf had needed, it was her. It was the calming presence of her smell, her body.

It was only when she was asleep, breath slow and deep, that the wolf allowed himself some comfort and fell asleep to heal.

In the morning he changed. Jemma gasped in surprise against him and pulled back, knowing not to touch him during the process, knowing the feeling of your nerves exposed. It took longer then normal, he wasn’t entirely healed after all, but he needed to be in control, he needed to be just Bucky.

“I’ll get you clothes,” she whispered.

Bucky watched her, hair mussed, eyes sleepy, she was beautiful. But most of all she smelled like him.

As she moved away he grabbed her wrist and stared up at her. “You’re mine.” It wasn't the most eloquent way to proclaim that he intended for her to be his mate, but he was tired, hungry, and wounded. and his wolf still hovered beneath the surface and he needed her to know.

“Are you sure?” Jemma whispered, her voice shaky. “Does Fury really want his weapon to have a mate.”

Bucky raised himself up onto his arm, his body bare as the day he was born. “Fury can go to hell. What matters is that you know that no one here will dare touch you. But I need to know.”

Her eyes softened, and her lips turned up on a sweet smile. “Bucky,” she whispered and touched his cheek. “I was always yours, and you’re mine.”

Her lips descended on his, sealing the deal. When recovered there would be so much more in assuring that she was his. He’d remind her over and over again.

When a werewolf felt things it worked differently then for a human. Things were felt more strongly, and that included need. Bucky pulled her down and removed her clothes. He took her on the floor and the coldness bothered neither of them.

She moaned and cried out, moving against him like she knew him, like she'd always known him. Her nails were rough against his skin and he urged her on. Slamming his hips into her with a need buried for to long. When she came she screamed. She’d always been a little more human then the rest. But when he came he snarled into her neck, surging into her with intent and relishing in her sounds of pleasure. As she panted he nipped her neck. “Mine.”

“Yes,” Jemma answered as she rubbed his back. “And you’re mine.”


End file.
